Military Dogs
by HeavenlyFairy
Summary: One-Shot about England in the Military. What happens when Arthur joins the military? Will he survive or will he die?


**A/N:** This is my first fanfic, so please be nice. It's set in a human AU, and human names are used.

Arthur: England

Alfred: America

The Italian at the end, you can choose him to be a random Italian, North Italy or Romano, I don't care.

Enjoy! ^.^

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Hetalia or it's charaters.

 **1 P.O.V – Location: England, London – Year: 3068**  
I finger the metal tag around my neck, looking out of the window on my left; I see the trees fly by.

I'm sitting on a train that only is allowed for people who is going to be in the military. Yes, I am going to be in the military, but not a soldier. I'm too puny for that. No, I'm going to be an intelligence officer. They always stay behind the front lines, never going into battle.

Now, I am not the one for these kinds of things. Always been a coward, probably always will. But ever since the Emery Empire (or the EE as some people say) took over Europe (with the exception of Italy and Spain), Asia and South America, the leader of the Emery Empire, Huxley Ubel, decided that everyone is to serve in the military. They have to do that before they turn twenty-two, or they will be punished with death, but one can't apply before they're eighthteen.

There are resistances against the Emery Empire. They do everything in their power to stop the EE, but they aren't many since most people are already in the EE military, or live a happy, peaceful life without knowing the horrors the EE do.

I'm a twenty years old male with blonde hair, emerald green eyes, wearing a plain green standard military uniform and black, medium height boots, and I'm on a train to hell.

 **. : Time skip : .  
1 P.O.V – Location: Austria– Year: 3069  
**"Hey, wait for me! Hey, dude! Wait! Come on Artie, wait for me!" I stopped, turned around and walked over to Alfred.

He stopped when he saw me coming towards him. I was so annoyed by his constant nagging, and that was clearly shown on my face by the look he gave me.

"Don't call me Artie. My name is Arthur," I said to him in a stern tone.

"But is so fun to call you Artie since you get so irritated by it," he complained.

"And that is exactly why you will not call me Artie," I looked more annoyed now than ever before.

"You're no fun," he pouted.

We always do this, fighting like cat and dog.

Alfred is a sweet, annoying boy. He is one year younger than me, but you can't tell that by his looks. His blonde hair shine in the sunlight and his face always bear a smile. He is so lucky having a face with a natural smile, while I on the other hand, have a natural stern face. When I am bored I look serious, when I read a book I look serious, whenever I do something that I don't need to make a special face to do, I look serious.

Everyone calls Alfred just for Alfie, but he doesn't look bothered by it. He is a really optimistic, happy and innocent person, but don't be fooled he's a wolf in sheep's clothing; he could probably rip my face off if he wanted. It's no wonder he's a soldier.

We walked back to the camp together. Alfred and I had just been out getting some water together.

On the way back I felt like something bad were going to happen.

When we reached the camp we saw something horrible.

The feeling I had on the way back was right, something bad _did_ happen.

The camp had been attacked by someone. There were blood spattered on the ground and tents. Soldiers, intelligence officers, scouts, medics, nurses, all dead. Their uniforms tainted red from blood. I heard faint whimpers from the ones that were not dead yet, but were soon going to see the grim reaper.

It was sickening. I was beginning to nauseous.

"HELP! HELP!" someone in the distance scream.

I spun around running towards the pleadings for help, Alfred right behind me. We soon come to a clearing where I can see a man pointing a gun to the face of another man. The man without a gun is on his knees begging for mercy.

"Please, you don't have to do this. I don't wanna die just yet. Please!" the man was saying between sobs.

Alfred and I walk carefully closer.

 _PANG!_

The man had pulled the trigger, and the other man fell to the ground. Blood oozing out of his head onto the grass beneath.

I wanted to throw up into the bush beside me, but I couldn't. I couldn't take my eyes of the dead body on the ground.

Many thoughts were running through my head as I had never really seen someone being shot before. I know how they look afterwards, but never seen someone do it.

I was brought back to reality by the sound of a stick breaking.

Alfred had stepped on a stick and had a horrified look on his face. I wasn't the only one who heard it; the man in the clearing was now staring at us. He raised his gun ready to fire.

 _PANG! PANG!_

Hitting the cold, hard ground hurt.

I looked to my side; laying there, eyes closed, was Alfred. His once warm beige face was now white. I looked up to the sky. It was dark.

' _When did it get this dark'_ I thought.

I then realized; it wasn't dark outside, but me not being able to see.

 _'This is it, huh? Dying here of all places.'_ My thoughts were interrupted by a pair of footsteps. It was the man. I tried to move, but I couldn't. I was so scared.

"You-a Emery Empire scum! You-a are just some dog of-a the military following-a orders!" he spat in disgust, his words dripping with venom.

 _'Ah, I get it now. He is from one of resistances, probably the Italian one judging by his accent. His resistance friends must be hiding in the woods somewhere.'_ It didn't matter anymore though. I was dying.

Soon my other senses; hearing, speaking, feeling, and smelling, it was all gone and my mind faded to black.

 **FIN**

 **A/N:** Thank you so much for reading. Sorry for any typos, this isn't betaed(?). This is a one shot so it will probably not continue, unless I suddenly come up with a great idea. Reviews and constructive criticism is appreciated.


End file.
